Spain x Reader- La Vida De Amor- Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfic
by sibahahahahaha
Summary: You're a new foreign exchange student at La Universidad in Madrid, Spain. It's beautiful there; Especially your new roommate Antonio. As the student body president and captain of the soccer team, he always makes time to tease you when he sees you and you swear that he blushes every-time you see him. Is this just a new culture or is there something else happening in Madrid?
1. Chapter 1

La Vida De Amor

Hi! Me llamo Adriana, My Name is Adriana! This is my first written fan fic, just letting you know. It'll be a chapter or two until things get juicy, I wanted a story that was more than just pure desires and uhh...similar stuff.

Anyways! Have mercy on me! Goodluck, I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon!

Pura Vida Mis Amigos!

Chapter 1

To say that your day was "unlucky" in the beginning would be an understatement of epic proportions. It began of you leaving your hometown of (y/Hometown) to live and attend college in Spain. It sounds perfect, right? The sun, beaches, supposedly reallllyyy gorgeous guys, it's a brand new culture! Plus you could even work on your Spanish (which you were very good at), you were so excited for this opportunity!

….Yet your joy was short lived once you stepped into that airport. Your flight to Madrid was delayed three hours, you dumped hot coffee on yourself while waiting, the airline lost your luggage AND upon arriving to Madrid; you realized that the weather channel had lied to you. It was not a cool and breezy day damnit, it was nearly 100 Fahrenheit upon arrival. To you however, it felt like 105 because of your sweat pants and jacket with a newly dried coffee stain. You were a hot mess at this point.

Regardless of your "unlucky" morning, you stepped off the plain with a large smile plastered on your face. _Oh my gosh, this is Spain!_ You gaped in awe as you realized you could actually read and understand the signs in Spanish without the translations. _Thank god for dictionaries. _You were gazing around so much that you did not notice a handsome stranger approach you with a sign.

"My My, would you be (name) ma Cherrie?" He asked, you snap back into reality and realize that he is holding a sign with your name on it….as well as a vibrant red rose. You stared at the man quizzically, he had shoulder length blonde hair that seemed to glow when he moved and his bright blue eyes captivated you. He would have looked very young, perhaps younger than yourself had it not been for his semi-muscular build, a pinch of blonde facial hair and a nicely fit navy colored suit with a tie peeking out.

It took you several seconds to respond due to your observations; you were finally able to stutter out "y-yes I-I am (name)." _Damnit! This is not the time to stutter, first impressions are everything!_ Then you realized that it didn't matter how well you spoke, you had a giant coffee stain on your sweatpants and hair back in the most non-formal way possible. _Great. I don't even look cute! _The man chuckled, noticing your flustered state. "Oui oui, it's a pleasure Madame" He gently grabbed your right hand and placed a kiss on top. "I am Francis, your Chauffeur. I have been sent by the university to escort you and make sure your trip is pleasurable." He winked and your face turned as red as a tomato.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Francis!" Your face became brighter as a smile appears and you gently take your hand away from his warm grip. You quickly remember the bright red rose and steal a glance at it. Francis, noticing your gaze, bows "Pardon me Madame, I have forgotten your gift!" He hands you the rose. "It is a welcome gift from the Student body president of tu clase."

You stare in bewilderment at Francis, _What? _"Th-This is very kind thank you! But, how did they know I would be arriving?" You were so confused, the school wasn't too small; so how did someone know of your arrival? "Ah! I understand the confusion (name), you are the first foreign exchange student from (y/country) we have had in many years. It is a very exciting time for many at La Universidad!" _I'm really that important? I'm an average girl from (country) trying to finish her senior year of college!_

As you contemplated the reasoning behind your importance, Francis glanced at his watch "(name) I truly do not wish to rush you, but campus closes early on Sunday's and I believe you'd like to tour campus before retiring, no?" _Oh shoot. It's already Mid-Afternoon!_ You nod your head, "Yes, that'd be nice" Francis bows his head and smiles "Your wish is my command (name), now if you will follow me I shall escort you to your vehicle." He grabs one of your two carry-on bags left and you follow after him closely.

Several minutes later, you arrive in the "pick up" area of the airport. You did not notice a smaller black limousine there until Francis opens the door and gestures for you to enter. _A limo? Seriously?_ You climb and once you are in comfortably; you slump down on the nice leather seat. You sigh, _It's been one hell of a day, that's for sure. _You hear the engine begin and soon after feel the car lurching forward, you play around with the lights and stereo until you finally find the button that rolls down the window separating you and Francis.

"U-Um, Excuse Me, Francis? How long until we reach La Universidad?" _Please please please don't be too long, I'm so exhausted I may just fall asleep right here…if anyone were to find out, I'd lose all respect before even getting to La Universidad!_ "Ah! It's a twenty minute drive from here, you may rest if need be (name). It's tiresome to travel overseas, no?" Francis smiled a charming smile and glanced back at you in the rear view mirror "It'll be our little secret Ma Cherrie." You gave him a sweet but exhausted smile, thanked him and rolled up the window.

_I'll just close my eyes for five minutes…._

_Three more minutes…_

Fifteen minutes later, you awoke inside of the limousine and you briefly caught your reflection in the glass. _Oh wow, I look this bad? I'll just change really quick before we arrive, hopefully I'll look a little better in a clean shirt... _You reach the bag closest and pull out your extra shirt, you carefully take your coffee stained shirt off and fold it into the bag. You were so preoccupied with putting the old shirt in the bag that you did not realize the car come to a slow and gradual stop in front of a large arch. You also did not realize that the car door was beginning to open as you sat there in your favorite (color) lace bra.

You were startled out of your shirt folding by the door being opened. Slowly a strange, but beautiful man came into view as he opened the door. The strange man was darker than the fair Francis. This man's skin almost seemed to glow with his tan complexion; which happened accented his black suit he was wearing. His lean and muscular form was one that even models could not help but envy. His semi-curly brown hair fell just past his ears, it seemed to shape his well-defined face and eyes. _Oh my god those eyes_. They were the most vibrant green you had ever seen, they had a seemingly eternal glint of happiness; but right now they were wide and in shock.

The several milliseconds spent of you studying him, had given the poor guy time to blush and awkwardly avert his eyes before closing the door enough so that he could not see you, but still manage to hear you. Finally, the situation hit you _Oh my god what just happened?! _You internally panic as all sorts of situations play out in your head; but your day dreaming is broken by a sweet voice from outside the door.

"I-I'm so sorry (name)!Perdon! I didn't expect…" His sentence is cut off as you exit the limousine in a clean shirt. As you look at him, you notice his face is as red as the rose in your hand. You muster up all your courage, "Please don't worry! I was at fault, please forgive me?" After you said this, he seemed to relax a bit more; but his blush grew redder "Please, senorita there is nothing to forgive." His tanned lips parted to reveal a gorgeous white smile which made his eyes crinkle a little at the edges. He embarrassedly scratched his head as he smiled and your heart began to beat ten times faster. _What's wrong with me?_

"Lo siento senorita! I forgot to introduce myself, I am Antonia Carriedo; soccer captain and student body president. I see you got my rose, do you like?" _WHAT?! I flashed the soccer captain and the student body president? Kill me now!_ "Ah sí! Me encanta flores! Muchas gracias Antonio!" He smiled again, _I could really get used to that smile_. "De Nada senorita, would you like to tour campus or retire to your room this afternoon?" _Hmm, as much as I'd love a tour I'm really just exhausted and I don't need another awkward situation for the day…_"Can you take me to my room please? I have my papers with my room number here." You hand them to Antonio, he shifts through the papers and looks confused for a millisecond, but it's quickly replaced with another emotion; embarrassment? Why?

He anxiously glances at you and gives you a strained half smile "Ah si si, I know this place. If you'll follow me porfavor." Antonio turns and starts walking towards the arch that signifies the beginning of La Universidad. He walked at such a fast pace it was hard to keep up, but you managed to remain by his side as he nearly ran to your room. You quickly view the campus around you; trees lined a courtyard just inside the arch. On either sides of the courtyard were paths that lead to buildings and dorms. You followed Antonio through the courtyard and followed a path that didn't look as worn as the others. Antonio continued to walk briskly, he seemed too focused for small talk and you couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

Finally you stop at the entrance to a small cottage; Antonio sighs and looks at you "This is a house called 'La Vida' it was built by the schools founder over 200 years ago. This is where you will be staying with your roommate." He looked really nervous now, but you were ecstatic! _I have a roommate, who is she? I wonder if we'll get along. _"Antonio? Is there any way I could meet my roommate?" He shuffled his feet and looked down; he mumbled something under his breath then looked at you with a gentle expression. "Si, senorita. But you've already seem to have met your roommate…" He trailed off, _who could it be? Francis? No, he's a chauffeur! Did I pass someone in the courtyard? _Antonio cleared his throat, you snapped back to reality. He took a step forward so his face was right next to yours. All traces of anxiety were now gone from Antonio. He now had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his face was still as happy as ever. _W-What's going on?_ You were frozen, he was so close he could kiss you, Antonio leaned into your ear and whispered "Porque, yo estoy tu compañero de cuarto."(1)

_WAIT WHAT?!_

1: Because I am your roommate.


	2. La Vida De Amor- Spain x Reader Lemon Ch

La Vida De Amor

Chapter 2- Antonio's thoughts

He smiled and leaned forward next to you. _Dios mio, she's so cute when she blushes._ "Porque, yo estoy tu compañero de cuarto." (Name) looked shocked, her face turned a shade of red that matched those of my tomatoes. "W-what Do you mean?" She wouldn't look at him, _maybe she doesn't want to live with me?..._A twinge of sadness crept over him, but he pushed it aside and happily smiled at you. "Ah chica, the dorms must be full!" Antonio lifts (name's) chin with one finger, so she was forced to look at him. "Mi amiga, no te preocupes! (1). I will take care of you. Prometo (2)" (Name) smiled slightly, "Okay, I trust you Antonio."

His heart started beating like a race horse _Why do I feel like this?_ "Bien Bien! I will show you La Vida!" He grabs his keys and steps over to a dark colored door, it easily contrasts with the white stucco of the outside of the cottage. As you and Antonio step in, he hears a small gasp. The first room, or the living room, was small but it looked similar to a picture in a magazine. The white walls were contrasted by dark wood floors and black wooden bars on the ceiling. There was a stone fire-place on the wall and white couches and chairs spread out. Along another wall were glass doors that lead to a field outside.

Antonio stole a glance your direction to see your expression, he wasn't disappointed. Your eyes were even wider than before, and your luscious pink lips were slightly parted in awe. _Those lips…If I could just…_Before he could get very far, he snapped himself out of it. "You like La Vida, no?" You looked shocked speechless. Antonio, not liking the awkward silence, continued "La Vida was originally built by Francisco Carriedo, the founder of La Universidad. He believed that his students were his familia y he built La Vida so his family could be close. La Familia de Carriedo has lived in La Vida for centuries…" Antonio gazed around La Vida with a gaze that could melt your heart, so full of love and nostalgia.

"W-wait, so you're related to the f-f-founder?" Antonio walks a bit farther into the living room and turns to face you with a smile. "Si chica! Let us not worry about that now, Venga! (3) I shall show you your room!" He walks back to you and grabs one of your bags. Antonio leads you down a hallway with three doors, pointing out the restroom and his room. Of course, right next to his room; was your room.

-Your Thoughts-

"Is this my room?" You asked, Antonio smiled again "Yes! Do you like?" Of course you like! It was a larger sized room with the typical white walls and dark floors. But what made you love it was the beautiful white and (favorite color) bed in the middle of the room. It was just your style, the desk and dresser were just what you loved too. _This is amazing! _"Si Antonio, Me encanta mucho! Muchas Gracias!" (4) You dropped your bag and gave him a big hug, at first he seemed shocked but after several seconds he returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around you as well. "De nada chica" He pulled back and you saw that over his cheeks was the palest of blushes.

"Ah well! I'm glad you like it chica!" Antonio stepped out into the hall, "If you'll excuse me I have soccer practice, so I must go. Feel free to unpack, explore, or walk around. Ciao chica!" He ran out of the hall and through the front door. You saw him running toward a building just past La Vida's field. _I wonder what was up? He seemed a little….off._

You begin unpacking your two little bags you still had, once everything was unpacked you decided to explore La Vida a little bit. _I mean, I'm living here now right? There's no harm in that…_You walked through the hallway and eventually found the bathroom and kitchen; you also discovered a very old looking study in the back of La Vida! But your interest was piqued at a room much closer to yours; Antonio's to be exact.

_I can't…I'd feel awful! But what do I do now?...Oh! why don't I walk around a bit? It's really hot outside though. Maybe I have some shorts?_ You searched desperately for a pair of shorts in your dresser. You found your favorite pair of (color) shorts that you wore to (sport) practices. They were shorter than you'd like them to be, _but it's cooler than wearing pants…_You continued out of La Vida and into the courtyard.

You wandered around the courtyard, finding your way into the cafeteria, several buildings with classrooms and you even discovered the gym! On your way back from your adventure around La Universidad, you caught sight of the soccer field. On the soccer field, were Los Leones, the soccer team of La Universidad. You walked towards the field to get a better view, it looked as if they were playing a game. The teams were shirts and skins; and much to your excitement, Antonio was the forward of the skins team. _My goodness…_You couldn't help but stare; even as he ran he had a permanent smile on his face and a happiness that seemed to radiate. You watched as his brown hair bounced as he ran. He dodged the defensive players with grace and confidence; his movement looked effortless. His toned chest and abs shone with a thin layer of sweat but you still could not look away as he flexed while kicking a goal.

He was beautiful; you were not the only one who noticed it as well. Behind you several yards was a group of several girls giggling and cheering. You could just make out their conversation over the sounds of the game "Caliente! Why does he have to be so hot?!" Several of them giggled, "What I wouldn't do to have him for just one night!" one of the girls whined, "I mean look at that ass!" They all laughed again. "Isn't he newly single too?!"

"Uh Yea! I heard they went through a pretty bad break up too…"

"Well, maybe he needs a rebound lay?" They all laughed again and they began to walk off. _Who was he going out with? Wait, why do I care? I mean we're just roommates. _As your focus returns to the game, it has appeared that Antonio's team has scored another goal. Antonio was running around in circles waving his arms all about, shouting and cheering about his team's goal. You couldn't help but giggle, _he looks just like a little boy! _

Soon after, it appeared the game had ended because the team huddled in the middle. After several minutes of what looked like a motivational speech by Antonio, the team begins heading toward the building directly behind you; which **just happened** to be the boys' showers and changing facility. _Oh no! I'm directly in the way of the team…_You attempted to move out of the way, but several of the guys were all too eager to meet the new girl. After several seconds you were surrounded by a sea of men trying to speak to you. _There's so many guys here, what the hell! _After what seemed like several hours, a familiar face breaks through the crowd of sweaty soccer players. _Antonio!_ He gives you a charming smile that calmed you down a little bit. He throws his arm around your shoulders and addresses Los Leones "Oye! Amigos! This is (name)! She is a woman, so treat her like so, si? Now hit the showers. Vamos!" Antonio flicked his dirtied shirt at the team and they all ran off laughing toward the shower-house. "Antonio, muchas gracias! I was a bit worried there…"

"Ah si, don't worry! They will not hurt you chica! Besides it is the least I can do!" All of the sudden, two men ran up and tackled Antonio on the back. You saw a flash of white, blonde, and brown before they were all on the ground laughing. Once they got up, you recognized another familiar face. "Francis! What're you doing here?!" You were so excited to know someone else on the team!

"My, Ma cherrie! Long time no see no?" Francis bent over and kissed your hand, you blushed like a tomato again. _What is it with him and kissing?_ "Pardon me Madame! I just cannot resist a succulent flower such as yourself…" Francis took a step forward and placed a hand on your cheek. Slowly he inched forward, he was so close you could almost…**Thwack!** You heard a loud smack and suddenly Francis was on the ground, and replaced by an albino man with piercing red eyes.

The man was very buff for an albino, his short silver hair was a mess and his bangs were plastered to his forehead by sweat. He wasn't scary until you looked in his blood red eyes, there you saw a lust and hunger for…for…_Me?! _His expression hid it well though, he had this teasing grin on his face that brought a chill down your spine. The man spoke with a thick accent "You must know, I am the awesome Gilbert!" He puffed out his chest and stood up taller, suddenly a little yellow bird came and sat down on Gilbert's head.

You couldn't help but laugh at this huge man with a tiny little bird on his head, "Why do you laugh?! This is the awesome Gilbird! You could be awesome too if you come and drink with us, jah?" Just as suddenly as Francis was on the ground, Gilbert was now on the ground with a large pull from Antonio. "Gilbert, Cabron! Do not force her! Dios mio!" This was the first time you had seen Antonio annoyed, his eye brows furrowed together and his eternal smile was hidden behind a stern look directed at the albino on the ground. _Even annoyed he looks handsome, but was that really necessary?_

"Ohonhonhonhon! Jealous Tony?" Francis laughed.

"Callate Francis! No Quiero Gilbert to push (name)" Antonio retorted in a very irritated tone.

"Vwell, Maybe if you weren't such a loser-!" Gilbert began shouting and insulting Antonio while the Spaniard was yelling at Gilbert for being too aggressive. Meanwhile Francis sat their teasing them and laughing to himself. _This is a mess! What do I do?!_

"Uhm- Excuse me?" No one had heard you.

"Hello?" You said a little louder, but the bickering still continued. _Okay, That's enough of this bitch-fest!_ You placed one hand on Antonio's chest, another on Gilbert's chest and shouted "STOP" with all of your might. All three men turned to look at you stunned, you had their full attention, "Will you stop already!? You're acting like children! I will go drinking with you guys, okay?" Antonio had the look of pure shock on his face, his green eyes were so large in shock and his luscious lips parted in a slight gasp. While Gilbert couldn't be happier, he had his self-absorbed, triumphant grin on his face again "See! She is as awesome as me! Hahaha!" With that he walked off toward the shower house.

Francis turned to look at you and Antonio, "Tonight will be a good night ma cherrie!" He winked and with that, he ran off towards the shower house as well. You were left there, standing next to Antonio who was still shirtless. His hair had now dried and stuck up at random places, you couldn't help but smile to yourself a little.

"Antonio, I-is it okay with you if I go out with you tonight?" You looked at him nervously, _what if he says no? what'll I do then?..._ He stroked his chin quizzically while trying very hard to hide his grin, he was teasing you. "Hmm…Of course (name) I'd love for you to come! Don't worry about those two, I will protect you, si?"

You smiled at him "Si"

Antonio grabbed your hand and began walking back toward La Vida, "Chica, I'll race you back to La Vida. First one back gets the shower!" He winked and began sprinting back, _No way I'm losing that bet! _With that you sprinted after Antonio, _Maybe tonight Will be a good night? We'll see!_

1 My friend, Don't worry!

2 I promise

3 come!

4 Yes! I love it a lot! Thank you very much!


	3. La Vida De Amor-Spain x Reader Lemon Ch3

La Vida De Amor

Hey! Notes from me! (Le Author) My name Is Audrey, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, advice? let me know! I'm happy to hear it! I'm sorry for any language mistakes and or grammatical mistakes.

Sorry chapters keep getting longer, I keep finding it harder and harder to stop writing!

Anyways my loves. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Pura Vida!

Chapter 3

You and Antonio sprinted back to La Vida and by some miracle, you beat Antonio. _I'm pretty sure he let me win though… _At this point, you didn't really care; all you wanted was a shower. _It's been one hell of a day… _As you stepped in the bathroom, you were amazed at the design of this house again. The bathroom had a double sink, waterfall shower with glass paneling, Jacuzzi bath-tub and other normal facilities. _I swear, this bathroom looks like it costs more than my entire house back in (country)…_A large mirror lined the wall behind the double sink, where you could see your reflection. _Do I really look like THAT? _

You stared at the terrifying sight in the mirror, your (color) eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep; this was also accompanied by very dark circles and bags underneath your eyes that made you appear 10 years older. Your (color) hair was strewn all over the place and appeared that it hadn't gotten proper attention in several days. _I look like a zombie! _You decided that you didn't want to brood on it anymore, _I mean want to look good for tonight. So why don't I just relax and clean up a bit? _You began by shrugging off your clothes and stepping into the waterfall shower.

A waterfall shower was something you had only ever seen on commercials and it was definitely worth the hype. The water felt so refreshing and cool as it glided over your body. You grabbed your favorite body wash and began gently lathering your arms, working slowly up to your shoulders and finally washing your chest. You then wash and condition your hair so it would be nice and smooth for the evening to come. The shower and the water just felt so nice that it was almost painful to get out when you finally finished. Once you stepped out, steam rolled out of the shower and you searched for a towel. _There's basically everything else in this bathroom, why is there no towel? _

You searched everywhere, but no sign of a towel anywhere. _Jeez. Really? _Your best bet, was to ask Antonio for one, so you opened the door a crack and peaked your head out. Your luck just kept getting worse; as soon as you opened the door you hit something.. You had managed to hit Antonio with the door and it swung open, once it opened he stood there in shock. Before him, stood what he would call "the most beautiful sight." You were inside of the bathroom, stark naked and blushing furiously. There were several seconds where you both stood there staring in shock, until finally he broke the silence "I! Uh- Perdon, I will get you a towel right away! Si! Towel!" He looked away from you with the deepest blush on his face and the most embarrassed look in his emerald eyes. Antonio hurriedly sprinted down the hallway in search for a towel.

_What is it with me being naked in front of guys today! _You closed the door and took another look in the foggy mirror. You looked much better now, the bags and redness were gone and your (color) hair had calmed itself. Your eyes then trailed down to your body, your (skin color) shoulders and chest were toned. You weren't extremely athletic, but you liked some sports. Your (size, ie, small, Med. Large, etc) breasts were perky and round from the newly cold air. You weren't especially over excited about your breasts, but you were proud of them. Your eyes continued down to your stomach and legs; your stomach was fine, you always said that you were beautiful no matter what your weight. This still stood true, but your legs were something to be proud of. They were (size, ie short, med, long) but they were niiiice. You always loved your legs, you always loved yourself for that matter. You liked how you looked, it was just perfectly….you.

As you were scrutinizing your body, you heard a faint knock on the door. Antonio's voice wafted in through the doorway "Chica? I brought you a towel. Lo siento (name)" His voice was riddled with sorrow. You knew that his face was twisted and full of sorrow, which was a sight you knew you could bear. _He's so happy all the time, I can't stand to be the one to make him sad…_You heard footsteps walking from outside the bathroom door and descending down the hallway. _I need to say something! _Hurriedly, you opened the door and grabbed the towel laying on the ground. Thrusting the towel around yourself, you walked over to Antonio's half-opened bedroom door.

_Should I knock? I could just peek in to see if he's busy really quick…_

At this point, you probably should've known better to peer into a guy's room; but much to your surprise, you did it anyways! Needless to say, you were shocked; there stood a shirtless Antonio. Now that is a beautiful sight, his tanned skin seemed to glow over his chest and biceps; but you were more interested in the giant bulge in his soccer shorts. _I-i-is that…his….Thing?_

Naturally, in college in (y/country), most of your time was spent studying or with friends. You never really had time for a serious boyfriend. One serious enough that you would see **that. **Peering in, you were amazed; you had heard rumors and stories from your friends back in your country, but you never expected it to be that large. _Maybe it's a Spaniard thing?_ You tore your eyes from the bulge in his pants and realized that he was gently speaking to himself. Straining to hear, you could pick up several words every now and then. "(name) is…but how do I….what if she doesn't?" He sighed audibly and adjusted the bulge in his pants "Can I control myself?" Antonio ran his hand through his hair and began walking towards the door that you were hiding behind.

Realizing how the situation would look, you tiptoed over to your door and quietly shut it. Just in time too, right as your door was closing; you could see his door opening fully and him stepping into the hallway. Antonio slipped into the bathroom and after several seconds you could hear the water running. _Dios mio, what did I Just do? I peeped on my roommate! _Your heart began to flutter slightly at the memory of Antonio and the sight you encountered. While recalling that sight, a fire began to kindle in the pit of your stomach which stretched down to your womanhood. _What's going on with me?_

You were lost in thought until noise from the bathroom pulled you into reality; _I need to get ready, I want to look nice tonight so I have to move fast…_Quickly, you rummage through your drawers and find a dress you had packed in one of your carry on bags. Originally it had not been your idea, but the urging of your best friend (name). She had insisted that you would never know when you needed to go on a hot date or show a little leg to get something. _Thank god for her advice. _(name) had been your friend for years, you'd grown up in the same neighborhood and gone to high school together. She had also insisted you pack a sexy pair of undergarments in your carry-on for the surprise "hot date." _I'll call her later and thank her profusely. _You don't know what you'd do without her, you promised her you'd bring her home a man from Madrid as well (you still needed to get on that!).

The dress you had packed was a nice (color) dress that came just past the middle of your thighs. It had a simple design at the bottom and top that accented the color of the dress and your (skin-color, ie pale, tan, dark) skin-tone. The sexy "goodie-holders" as your friend called them, were (color) and very lacy. The bra was a push-up bra that did wonders on you and the thong-like excuse for panties was the icing on the cake. Except, you couldn't really see the icing in this case!

You fixed your (hair-color) hair so that it framed your face and chest, but it didn't take away from the entire picture. You applied some foundation, not that you needed much to begin with. You put on some light eyeliner, mascara, and you topped it all off with a red lipstick. You were in Spain after all, the country of passion. _And red is the color of passion! _Taking a look over yourself in the mirror, you looked pretty hot. You were never one to really brag about your looks, but **damn.** _If I really wanted to I could stop a truck! _If (friend's name) saw you now, you knew she would be so proud of you. She was always telling you to get out of your shell. _Now is no time for a shell damnit! I'm ready for tonight. _With that resolution still ringing in your mind, you stepped out of your room. There was no one directly in the hallway, but you could hear several voices in the living room. You followed the voiced to be greeted by some familiar faces; and some not so familiar.

One familiar face you saw was Francis; he had changed from his soccer shorts and shirt into nice light slacks, dark dress shoes and a partially unbuttoned white linen dress shirt. Another face you immediately recognized was that of Gilbert. You realized the albino could clean up well, he had navy dress pants and jacket on over a black dress shirt and black dress shoes. There were two other men who you did not recognize, but there was one face missing. _Where is Antonio? _At that moment Francis noticed you and stared in awe. Soon after, Gilbert noticed you as well; so did the other two men. The room was silent, they all stared at you intently, and not uttering a word until Antonio walked in from the hallway.

As he was walking in, he was buttoning up his shirt and asking what everyone wanted for food. However, he stopped mid-sentence when he saw you. His emerald eyes grew wide again and his mouth opened slightly in awe. You took this moment to observe Antonio quickly; he cleaned up very nicely. He had on dark jeans with black dress shoes and a darker red shirt that was unbuttoned to the top of his chest, revealing a small black cross necklace. He looked exquisite; but why was he staring at you? _Did I do something wrong? _You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks and you began to turn to face the wall until someone grabbed your hand. It was Antonio, his eyes never seemed to leave you as he took your hand and raised it up. As he raised your hand in his, he whispered "Spin, porfavor." It was barely audible to everyone else, but to you; it sent shock waves through your body.

You followed Antonio's command and spinned around once. You finally came to a stop facing Antonio. Several seconds of silence and staring continued until Francis cleared his throat and bowed in front of you. "Ma Cherrie, you look beautiful tonight! That color really suits you, si Gilbert?" Gilbert seemed out of it for a second looking at you, until his attention snapped back and he managed to sputter out "Jah! She looks as awesome as I do!" You giggled as his normal over-self-confidence returned to him.

The two men took a step forward, at that moment Francis seemed to remember their existence. "Ohohoho! Ma cherrie, this is Lovino and Feliciano; they are the notorious lady-killing brothers at La Universidad" Francis winked as one of the brothers stepped forward; this brother had dark brown hair and light green eyes that complimented his olive complexion. He had one stray curl on the right side of his head which would have made him look like a boy. Except the very serious look on his face made him look much older, "Ciao, I am Lovino and this is my brother Feliciano." Feliciano had much lighter hair and skin; he also had light brown eyes and a curl identical to that of his brother, but his was on the left. As soon as Feliciano's name was mentioned, he jumped forward and gave you a hug "Vee~! You can call me Feli! You are so pretty! Can I hold your hand on the way to-?" Suddenly Feli was cut off by Lovino smacking him on the head and yelling "What are you doing you Garlic smelling dutch oven!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lovi stop hitting me~!" Feli cried back.

Francis stepped in between the two brothers and laughed "Now now gentleman, why don't you save it for the ladies, no?" Lovino turned red and let go of Feli. "Fine, bastard." With that he turned and left out the front door.

"Well! I suppose we should leave no?" Francis chimed in, the sun was beginning to set over the trees and it'd be dark soon. Suddenly, you felt someone walking beside you. You looked to see that is was Gilbert; if you hadn't known any better, you'd have sworn he was blushing. "(name), My awesome-ness will escort you to the bar. Hold onto my arm so you do not fall and be lame, jah?" Gilbert stuck out his left arm and you entwined your arm in his. You didn't realize that walking in high heels for nearly a mile to the bar would be so hard, so you relied on Gilbert more than you wanted to.

Once arriving at the bar, Gilbert turned to face you with a pink blush over his cheeks. "Gilbert? I wanted to thank you for helping me on the way here, I really appreciate it!" You smile and give him a hug. "Well, part of the reason I'm so awesome is because I drink beer. So come have a drink!" Gilbert ducked into the bar, followed by Feli, Lovi, Francis, and yourself. Antonio followed in behind you, he hadn't spoken a word to you since he asked you to spin. _I wonder if he's alright?_

You all filed into the bar and sat around a large table, you sat between Antonio and Francis. Francis was always talking, whether it was with Gilbert, Feli or flirting with someone. After several rounds of drinks, Feli and Lovi went off to find some women to talk to, Gilbert and Francis went to play pool with Gilbert's brother and you were left at the table with Antonio. He hadn't spoken much all night and after several drinks; your confidence was at an all-time high. _So why the hell not?_

You turned your chair to face Antonio and gave him your best "I'm pretty" smile, it quickly caught his attention. He looked at you and smiled his normal charming smile, but something was off. You took the last swig of your drink and stared intently at him, "Antonio, whaaatt'ssh wrong with you?" You words began to slur, but you were still coherent enough to talk! Antonio chuckled lightly and his face seemed to grow a little brighter, "ah chica, perdonme, I was just distracted." A pang of pain shot through your drunken heart, _distracted?_

"Hhhmpff. Disshtracted by what, huh?" You were desperately trying not to slur your words too much. "Well, (name) I've been distracted by you all night…" Antonio looked at you and his face instantly turned a light pink. "Wwhy me?" _That's all I can think of right now? Damnit! _Antonio burst out laughing and placed his hand on your cheek softly, "well chica, because you're beautiful and I want nothing more than to take you home" A devilish grin appeared on his face, it was frightening yet seductive at the same time. The image of Antonio and his bulge earlier flashed through your mind, instantly the fire began to re-kindle in the pit of your stomach.

You don't know what possessed you to lean forward next to Antonio's ear and whisper "why don't you?" But you should thank it profusely. Once those words were uttered, there was no stopping Antonio; he stood up suddenly, grabbed your hand, and practically dragged you out of the bar. You began the trek home, but you could barely walk that far sober in heels; about a third of the way home, you fell and broke a heel. _I can just walk barefoot, I'll be okay_. But Antonio needed no words, he swooped you up in his arms and carried you home "princess style." You wrapped your arms around his neck and observed him in the moonlight. He was truly handsome, his tan complexion was apparent even in the dark and his eyes shone with a determination…and something else you couldn't place yet. Every few moments he would look down and you and smile so much that his eyes would crinkle and his luscious lips would part.

Time passes faster when you're staring at a hot man. Soon enough you had returned to La Vida. Antonio carried you all the way to your room, where he gently placed you on the bed. At first, he climbed on top of you and rested his forehead against yours while gazing into your eyes. His lips were so close that if you just barely moved forward you would kiss, but you both remained frozen until he spoke. "(name) you are inexperienced?" Your face flushed tomato red with embarrassment, "I-is it that obvious?" He smiled slightly and kissed your forehead. "No chica, pero I am a Carriedo. I will wait until you are sound in mind and body." Antonio looked pained while saying this, his lust and desire was apparent in his eyes. But he respected you enough not to take advantage of you.

This made your heart soar with happiness and flutter intensely. You couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. It was a short kiss, but it conveyed a lot. It conveyed your gratitude, your desire, and your feelings. It was a powerful kiss, the kind that make your toes curl and your leg pop up like in old movies. After that kiss, Antonio stared at you; his eyes now full of the same emotion you saw on the walk back from the bar. You still had no clue what it was, all you cared about is that it was Him. "Thank you Antonio" You whispered. Suddenly, sleep began to overtake you and your eyelids fluttered close. You felt Antonio place another kiss on your forehead, your cheek, and your lips; then his weight over you became lighter. "wait…" you whispered, you heard the bed stop creaking as Antonio stopped moving "Si, (name)?" He asked. "Please…stay with me" You still don't know what compelled you to ask that of him, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was welled up emotions, or homesickness? Either way, Antonio climbed back onto your bed and wrapped his arms around you.

The last thing you remember before drifting off into a peaceful sleep was the warmth from Antonio's body, sinking into you and warming you to your core. _He's such a bright, warm person…he's like a fire…_

The last thing you heard before drifting off was "I like you (name). I hope you can like me too…" followed by Antonio's steady heartbeat, that guided you into one of the best nights you've ever had.


	4. La Vida De Amor-Spain x Reader Ch 4

La Vida De Amor

Note From the Author: Hola amigos! It's Audrey, I just wanted to say thank you for your support and your feedback. This story is doing so much better than I could have ever imagined and it's all thanks to you! Muchas Gracias! On another note, please excuse all linguistic mistakes and grammatical mistakes that you may come across; also I absolutely Love feedback! Whether it's good, bad, or even a picture of Antonio; it's all fabuloso!

p.s. I had some writers block with this chapter so it took longer than my other chapters.

p.p.s. Just a side note, within the next two chapters there will be a sex scene (GASP) I know. Anyways, there will be TWO DIFFERENT SCENES. One will be for the shyer reader and the other will be for the more courageous (ie. Kinkier) reader. Read one, read both, whatever you please! The 'endings' will be the same and they will both make way for the same chapter afterwards. Just something to keep in mind!

Pura Vida!

Chapter 4 Alt

-Antonio's thoughts-

_Where am I? Is this…La Vida? _Antonio quickly recognized the field behind La Vida, he turned slowly to see his childhood home behind him. He began to relax until a pair of little arms encircled his legs and giggled. He looked down to see a young boy clinging to his legs, the little boy smiled and jumped up and down. "Papi papi papi! Llevame!" Antonio bent down and picked up the grinning little boy, who stared back at him with (name)'s eyes. They were an exact match! _Pero, how…_ After several seconds of pondering, Antonio felt another pair of arms hugging him from behind. Startled, he turned around and there stood (name)! You gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek and a big kiss to Antonio. You teased him by biting his lip and deepening the kiss, when suddenly the little boy started wiggling in Antonio's arms. "Ewww! Mommy, that's yucky!" Antonio and you both laughed and he put the boy on the ground once more. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he was off running with a soccer ball.

Antonio was completely enveloped watching the little boy run with the ball, until you stepped in front of him and kissed him. He was caught completely off guard, but soon enough he regained his composure and began kissing you back, _Dios mio. Her lips are so soft! _Your kiss began to deepen slowly, between you biting his bottom lip and entangling your hand in his hair Antonio's self-control was almost gone. As he was about to start lifting up your shirt; Antonio was flung out of his dream where he awoke in your bedroom lying next to you. _What was that about?_

Antonio glanced around the room, based on the position the sun, He would say it was about 6 a.m, Monday morning. He groaned softly, he hated waking up on Mondays. That is, until he caught a look at your sleeping face. She is so beautiful. Your (color) hair fell slightly onto your face and your lips pouted as you slept. _She is gorgeous during the day, but she is radiant when she is at peace…_Your (skin-tone) complexion seemed to glow in the early morning sun; he just couldn't help but stare and recall the previous night.

He had carried you home from the bar and laid you in your bed; but before he left, you had asked him to stay with you. He couldn't refuse you, so he stayed… and you kissed him. _She kissed me?_ He remembered in shock, it wasn't his first kiss or first sexual encounter; but it was the most exciting and excruciating. It was the most exciting because in that short peck of a kiss, he felt your feelings, desires, and a spark that he had never felt before. It felt so right to kiss you. It was also the most excruciating because it took all of his might and willpower not to take advantage of you inebriated. Carriedo men were proud of being gentlemen and taking advantage of a woman was not a gentleman move.

He vaguely remembered his protective tendencies towards you at the bar; he did not want to leave your side. Even when Gilbert and Francis asked to play pool, Antonio refused. _What if she had gotten ill? Or worse, some pervert tried to hurt her...I could not face her as a man. _It was that moment that Antonio swore he would never let anyone hurt you. He made it apparent to you as well, "(name), I, Antonio Carriedo, swear that I will protect you." He whispered quietly. You didn't stir, _she is a heavy sleeper, no?_ He smiled to himself at the sight before him, and quietly climbed out of bed and into the kitchen_. She deserves a true, welcome to La Vida, experience. _

-Your thoughts-

_UGGHHH. My head hurts!_ You awoke to a deep throbbing in your head, which most likely stemmed from the massive hangover you were now enduring! _What happened last night? _You quickly remember getting really drunk and stumbling on your way home; that's how you ended up in Antonio's arms on the way home. You remember he laid you down; but you didn't want to be alone, so you asked him to stay. You also remembered a kiss; not your first, but it was an amazing kiss. It was brief yet passionate; rawer than anything you'd ever experienced_. Did he feel it too?_

You turned your head to find that Antonio was no longer there; a pang of sadness struck through your heart. _Maybe he really didn't want to stay with me?_ _Why did I even ask him…_Suddenly, you heard some noise and smelled some glorious smells coming from the hallway. _What is that?_ Your curiosity got the best of your hangover and sadness and you eventually rolled out of bed. You noticed that you were still in your dress from the night before so you quickly changed into your sweatpants and camisole. Following your nose lead you straight to the kitchen where Antonio appeared to be cooking.

Antonio stood in front of the stove, scrambling eggs while coffee was brewing and some kind of sweets were cooling on a cooling rack. His red shirt was completely unbuttoned and hung loosely about his frame, his sleeves were also rolled up so not to get food on them. His dress shoes were gone and replaced by flip flops; his dress pants were also replaced with some worn jeans that complimented his…assets.

Antonio looked so casually beautiful and you couldn't help but smile. He must've sensed your presence because he turned around and gave you a charming smile. "Buenos dias chica! Como estas?"(1)

"Buenos Dias Antonio! Estoy muy bien, usted?"(2) He took the cooked eggs and put small portions onto two plates, he also placed two of the cooling sweets on each plate. He took a plate offered it to you with a seductive wink, "Muy bien" he gave you a kiss on the cheek after you grasped the plate.

Even though you had kissed him last night, you still blushed furiously at this simple kiss. To hide your face, you hurriedly began preparing coffee for you and Antonio. Once you had finished, you grabbed your food and walked towards the small table set up next to the kitchen. You waited for Antonio to join you, but he was still cleaning up in the kitchen, "ah chica, start without me! I shall be right there!" _I should probably wait…But I'm so hungry…Oh what the hell, this looks too delicious!_ You began with the sweets first, they were long and kind of cylindrical. They were bread cylinders with a coat of sugar and caramel, this is delicious! _Is this even a breakfast food_? Antonio finished cleaning and joined you at the table. As soon as he sat down, he was instantly devouring his food. It was kind of amusing to see this very attractive man, shovel food in his mouth like it was his last meal.

Once you both finished, Antonio placed another sweet on your plate. "Thank you! But, what is it?" He chuckles and smiles "chica, you never had a churro?" _What._ Antonio sensed your confusion and explained "Si si, a churro is a custom here in Spain. We generally eat small breakfast and snack later, so churro is perfecto!" He held up a churro as a toast; You couldn't help but giggle at the sight which caused a light pink blush to cover Antonio's cheeks. You held up your donated churro as a toast as well, "perfecto!"

You continued eating and soon enough you both had finished your food. You wanted to talk about last night and what had happened, but your thoughts were interrupted by a cheery Spaniard. "Chica, would you like to go to la playa today? Los Leones are taking our last trip of the summer to Valencia. Quieres a ir?"(3) He flashed his charming smile that made your heart flutter, _How could I say no to that?_

"Por supuesto!" (4) You couldn't help but smile, _A Spanish beach? Hell yeah!_ Antonio laughed and ran his hand through his hair as he stretched. As he leaned backwards, his chest and abs flexed _Oh god. _His tanned skin glistened over his toned muscles and his arms flexed behind his head. The red shirt did a bad job of covering anything up, not like you wanted anything covered anyways! You stared as he stretched and then rested his gaze on you. _Shit. He caught me. _You looked away quickly and picked up the dishes from the table, you knew your cheeks were bright red.

Antonio, completely oblivious to your reaction, shouted from the little table "we leave at 8 for the train chica, meet me by the soccer field! I will go wake the team. Hasta Luego!" With that, you heard the shuffle of chairs and the shutting of the front door. _Thank god he's gone, if he'd seen me like this I'd never hear the end of it! _You checked your watch, _okay! It's only 7, I've got some time!_

With 20 minutes of that time, you called your best friend and told her all about Madrid. Starting with meeting Francis, Flashing Antonio, meeting the soccer team, flashing Antonio Again, and finally your night at the bar and sleeping with Antonio. "WAIT WAIT WAIT. You slept with him already?! I mean damn! (Name) I'm proud of you! Did you wear the goodie holders?"

"No! Not THAT kind of slept with! I mean we fell asleep together! He carried me home from the bar because it was hard for me to walk. And yes, I wore the goodie holders…" You mumbled that last part, but she heard you loud and clear.

"HAH! I told you they were HOT! Anyways, do you like him? I mean 'cause if not, I'll take him. I call dibs on that Francis guy too." You both laughed "Well, I mean I think I like him?" You said "I've only been here for a little bit, I'm not entirely sure yet…"

"Okay girl, I'll tell you right now. That man likes you, I'm half way around the world and I can feel it here! Don't lose him (name)! There's no one else I would rather trust my best friend with than someone like him"

There was a brief pause, "Don't get me wrong, if he hurts you I'll personally come kill him. But he's got my vote!" You both laughed again, _I really missed her._ You continued talking until you knew that you needed to get ready.

"Okay okay I know you've got to go sunbathe on a beach somewhere with your fine-ass Spaniard! Love you girl, take care of yourself!"

"Love you too!" With that, you hung up the phone and began getting ready. If what your friend was true, and she wouldn't lie to you, about Antonio liking you. There was no way you were going to the beach without looking gooood. You rummaged through your dresser to find a cute (color) bikini that accented your curves nicely. You also found an old sundress that (friend's name) had given you back in freshman year of college, it was a simple (color) strapless dress that came just above your mid-thigh. It was shorter, but it clung to your body like glue. You put on some water proof make-up, sunscreen, flip flops and packed a bag with your towel and some clothes.

You were out of La Vida with 5 minutes to spare, it was a new record! You walked over to the soccer field and waited for Antonio and the team. You could hear a loud commotion from their locker room, _so they must still be getting ready? _At 8 a.m. on the dot, the team filed out of the locker room. In the front of Los Leones was Antonio, flanked by Francis and Gilbert.

The team walked right up to you, before they even reached you, it was obvious that Antonio had a bright red face and an embarrassed smile. Gilbert stared at you in awe, his bright red eyes were fixated on you and Francis gave you a kind smile and winked. But it didn't matter, Antonio's expression was all you needed to see to know that you looked good! _Well, I look good! So why don't I play it up a bit? _You were in a bit of a flirty mood.

"Hola Antonio!" You towards him, quickly covering the distance separating you and you jumped and gave him a large hug. You made a point of pushing your chest against him as much as you could. It was obvious he was startled and not expecting it, but he quickly returned the hug. When he let go of you, his face was as red as a tomato and he uncomfortably shifted his swim shorts around.

"Hola (name) you look stunning!" He smiled "If you'll excuseme" He quickly ran back into the locker-room. _I wonder if it had anything to do with his shorts…_Your mind flashed back to when you had seen Antonio and his…thing. _Is that the problem?_ You stood there gazing after him as he sprinted into the locker room, soon enough Antonio's spot next to you was taken by Gilbert.

"Frau, you look awesome!" He slapped you on the back.

"Oh! Uhm thank you! Do you know what's wrong with Antonio?" You asked. Gilbert shook his head and Francis walked up "ohonhonhon I believe our little Tony is getting nervous no?" Francis glanced at me and winked.

"Nervous? What for?" _What could he possibly be nervous about?_

"We'll see Ma cherrie! Now, let us begin to head out before we miss la train!" He shouted the last part so the rest of the team heard him. Slowly the team began shuffling towards the train station which was less than 5 minutes away walk. The team began walking, but you really didn't want to leave Antonio…So you ran up to Francis, "You go on ahead! I'll wait for Antonio!" He and Gilbert smiled, well Francis smiled and Gilbert kind of grimaced, and they began the walk to the station.

_Should I go in the locker room? I want to make sure he's okay…Yea! That's what I want to do. _You began to walk towards the door into the locker room, the closer you got to the entrance, the more nervous you became. A knot began to form in your gut, but you also felt…strange. Your lower abdomen and womanhood felt hot, as you approached the entrance and peeked your head inside of the locker room your breath became shallow and your cheeks flushed bright red. As you peeked your head in, you peered around the room trying to find Antonio. You could hear gasps and moaning from behind a row of lockers. _Is that Antonio?_

You tiptoed through the locker while following the sounds of moaning. As you got closer, you could hear what Antonio was saying. "Oooh, Dios mio….(name)…" _WAIT. ME?! _Antonio was grunting and moaning your name **Right There**. He had his back turned to you, so you could not see what exactly he was doing but his arm was jerking back and forth and his face was flushed with pleasure. You continued to watch him in fascination, the warmth in your womanhood getting hotter until your body ached. You were about to say something when Antonio's breath became ragged and his grunts became deeper. His arm was jerking faster and he was gasping for air until he let out a loud moan and began to slow his arm down.

For several seconds, Antonio stood there and tried to catch his breath. There was no sound now in the locker room besides his breathing, _Now I just need to slip out before he does…_You started walking backwards slowly. But your foot got caught on a jersey and you fell back on your butt onto a bench with a loud **THUD**. As soon as you fell, Antonio whipped around and stared at you in shock. His emerald green eyes were wide and his mouth agape, his swim-shorts were unzipped and unbuttoned but you could not see his length, presumably because he had tucked it back in his shorts.

His face went from its normal tan complexion to tomato red in record time because when you had fallen back your legs had separated due to the bench. He had a full view of your bikini under your sundress. You knew he could see your bikini, but you couldn't move. You were frozen to the spot underneath his emerald gaze. He slowly approached you, there was a different look in his eyes now. It was not embarrassment, but admiration.

Soon enough, he was standing directly in front of you on the end of the bench. He peered down at you and slowly leaned forward so his face was mere inches from yours. His hair tickled your forehead and a devilish grin grew on his lips. "Now chica that was not very lady-like, si?" His voice was huskier than normal, _oh god is it sexy. _You couldn't move let alone speak, you were trapped. Antonio placed on of his hands on your cheek, you seemed to melt under his touch and you were no longer frozen. You slowly wrapped one of your arms around his neck and you began slowly pulling yourself up towards his lips while he was leaning down farther towards you. Then, it happened. Your lips touched and your entire body surrendered to him; you felt a warmth spread from your lips to the rest of your body.

It was a gentle kiss at first, it portrayed your desires and lust for each-other. Eventually, the kiss grew deeper and Antonio's hand drifted down from your cheek to your shoulder. He gentle bit your bottom lip, shyly asking for entrance into your cavern. You were more than willing to allow him in and you opened your mouth. That opened the flood gates, it was a dance with no words but all of the passion. You were lost in him, time didn't matter anymore and neither of you were paying attention to anything going on around you. So neither of you heard the door to the locker room open and footsteps approaching. Neither you nor Antonio actually realized anyone was there until a foot kicked one of the lockers lightly; not enough to dent it, but enough to scare the living crap out of you!

You and Antonio nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned to look at what made the noise. There stood a very very very flustered Lovino and a smiling Feli. "Loovviiii~! Why you do that? It was just getting exciting!" Crooned Feli, Lovino began choking Feli again "Shut up you dumbass!" He let go of Feli who was already pleading to be let go and Lovi turned with a very red face towards you and Antonio " 'scusi, Francis sent us to come get you. The train leaves soon." Lovi quickly grabbed his brothers' collar and dragged him out of the locker room. You checked your phone, it had been no more than 5 minutes since you walked into the locker room. _Seriously?! That felt like hours!_

You gazed up at Antonio who was now buttoning his swim trunks, once he was ready to go. He held out a hand to help you up, you grasped his hand tightly and pulled yourself up. Much to your surprise though, he did not let go of your hand when he began walking towards the train station. Once you reached the field, you were joined by Lovi and Feli; Feli could not comprehend what he had seen and was asking all sorts of questions. Neither you nor Antonio answered them, but you did steal glances towards each-other, you'd both blush and smile slightly. As Feli droned on, you and Antonio walked towards the train station hand in hand.

Good morning chica! How are you?

Good morning Antonio! I am very good! You?

Do you want to go?

Of course!


	5. La Vida De Amor-Spain x Reader Ch 5

La Vida De Amor

Chapter 5

Antonio, Lovi, Feli and yourself made it to the train station just in time to board the train. The train ride was uneventful, most of the team was sleeping; including Feli, Lovi, and Gilbert. Francis and Antonio sat there and talked about the first game of the season, apparently they were facing their rival as the first game! Eventually even their chatter died down so the train cart was nearly silent except for the sound of one guy snoring in the back. You sat between a window and Antonio, he still hadn't let go of your hand since leaving the locker-room. _Not that I'm complaining…About anything. At ALL. _You blushed as you remembered the events in the locker room. _What do we do now though?_ You had been facing the window and observing the scenery whoosh by until you felt a hand on your cheek. You turned and saw Antonio, his eyes were like molten emerald; they glowed and glinted when he saw you. He had a small smile on his face, his expression was compassionate as you smiled back at him.

Neither of you said a word; you didn't need to as you gazed into each other's eyes. Gazing at each other, you both understood that what happened in the locker-room was no mistake and that neither of you regretted it. His smile broadened and he leaned over and gave you a kiss on the cheek. He lingered there for a second and whispered in your ear "chica, will you go on a date with me mañana?" You giggled quietly, "Tomorrow is a Tuesday! And the day before the first day of school" You pouted, _I really want to go on a date! But I can't go out late the night before the first day at La Universidad! _You were still a bit of a nerd at heart.

Antonio chuckled and had a teasing smirk on his face "Who said we had to go outside La Vida?" You blushed slightly, his voice had taken on that sexy tone that made your body ache. "Count me in amigo" You winked and giggled as he rolled his eyes and grinned. _This is nice…_You leaned your head onto Antonio's shoulder and sighed contently. _A girl could really get used to this! _Antonio kissed the top of your head and rested his cheek on the crown of your head. You couldn't have been happier.

About twenty minutes later, you and Antonio were asleep leaning against each other. Francis glanced over at you two and chuckled, he whispered under his breath "ah Tony. I see you've found your tomato."

Another thirty minutes passed before you reached Valencia, you left the train and followed Antonio through the Train station hand in hand. _This is my first time travelling somewhere besides Madrid! It's so nice! _This was also the first time Los Leones had seen Antonio holding hands with someone, many of the guys stared in amazement while others sat there and began cracking jokes. But Antonio didn't seem to notice, hell, you didn't even notice! You were both completely enveloped in each other, Antonio would glance at you every few minutes to see if you were okay, his expression showed nothing but compassion for you. His emerald eyes were molten jade when he looked at you; when you'd catch him looking, he'd smile sheepishly and blush. _He's such a worrier…_You couldn't help but smile, that's one thing you loved about him

_ Wait. Love? Do I….love him?_

You didn't entirely know yet, you knew you liked him for sure. But other than that, you knew is that Antonio made you feel like royalty and that no one had Ever made you feel that way before. Before you knew it, your friends' words rang in your mind. "That man likes you. Don't lose him."

As you were deep in thought, you didn't realize that you had left the train station and were now walking through Valencia. You continued walking through the city at a nice pace, there were several skyscrapers and many apartment buildings that towered over you. After several minutes Antonio looked around adoringly at the city. "You know (name), I'm glad you came" He smiled a heartwarming smile and gazed at you "Cuando ero niño, I came here all the time. Pero I'd rather come with you." He kissed your cheek. "You know, I know nothing of your life. Will you tell me?" He gazed at you with pleading eyes, making a cute puppy dog face by pouting his lip. You couldn't help but giggle, _he's just so cute!_

You told him all about (country), how it was different from Spain. You told him of your childhood with (none/#of siblings) siblings and your best friend (friend's name). He would laugh at your embarrassing childhood stories and he'd ask questions about your family. You told him about high school and how you were a bit of a nerd, you even talked about your old university and what you wanted to do with your life. Antonio listened intently and when you were done he hugged you and whispered "Gracias."

You didn't know how long you had been walking after you told Antonio about yourself, but your feet began to ache. Eventually you asked to stop and wait on a bench, especially since you were about one-hundred yards in front of the rest of the team. Antonio looked at you concerned "Are you okay, chica?" He took your hand, "If something is the matter, you'd tell me, no?" His emerald eyes were clouded with worry, his eyebrows knitted slightly and his luscious lips were slightly agape. His brown hair was ruffled from sleeping on the train still. _Why is he so gorgeous? _"Oh! I uh- My feet just hurt that's all…" You trailed off. Antonio stood up and turned so his back was towards you, "Jump on chica! I will carry you"

"Really, you'd do that?" You said, he chuckled and grabbed your legs, just barely under your butt. "Of course mi querida, I'd do anything for you." With that he hoisted you up and wrapped your legs around his back, you wrapped your arms around his neck as well so you could hang on. _Querida? What does that mean again? _You were too embarrassed to ask so you just made a reminder to look it up later.

You continued walking for about ten more minutes, Antonio's hands were on your upper thighs. His strong fingers were firm but gentle and the proximity of hands to your butt drove you insane. Antonio's warm hands felt so nice on your thigh, you could only dream of what they'd feel like other places. _Dios mio. I'm crazy! _You snapped out of it just in time to see a beautiful beach just barely ahead. "Chica, this is Playa Malvarrosa!" In front of you was a large expansion of beach, the sand and surf must've gone on for several miles. Past the hot sand, was beautiful azure water. The waves rushed up onto the shore and crashed into the sand slowly and methodically. The water was a bright blue as it reflected the light from the early afternoon sky, towards the sand the water was a nice green blue which faded out to a darker blue as the water became deeper. It was beyond beautiful and unlike anything you had ever seen. You clung onto Antonio's back, mouth agape and staring for several seconds until Antonio began moving towards the water. You could hear the team about ten yards behind you, they had caught up quickly in anticipation.

You overheard several conversations along the lines of "Look at the new girl getting it!" "(name)'s got a nice ass." "will captain seal the deal?" "captain got a good catch" _What the hell is wrong with them? _You blushed and hid your face between Antonio's shoulder blades. Then you heard a familiar voice "Whatever! She will obviously fall for the awesome me!" Gilbert. Several guys cracked up laughing "Hah! Okay Gil. Whatever you say."

"Ha yea man, captains claimed his territory!" Gilbert growled and yelled at the guys, "WE'LL SEE JAH" That's when Francis chimed in with a laugh and what sounded like a pat on the back, "Ohh my violent friend, you have much to learn! 'Tony has found his tomate!"

"What?! He's found his Tomate?"

"Are you sure?"

There was a collective murmur among the team about Antonio and his "tomate" as they walked through the sand to the surf. _What's his tomate?_ You were so confused, that is until Antonio began to place your feet back on the ground. When you looked around again you realized that you were maybe a foot away from the water. "(name) are you ready for a fiesta?" Antonio asked, you barely had time to ask what he was talking about before he threw off his shirt and ran into the water. He looked like a little kid, as he ran into the water he kicked the water up and was splashing all about. He had a large grin on his face and his hair bounced as he jumped around. "Vamos Chica!" (1)

You didn't stop to consider what the team might think, you grabbed the hem of your dress and threw it off towards Antonio's shirt. You kicked off your flip flops and ran full force into the water. At first, you were shocked at how warm and clear the water was. The water was like a warm bath and the sand was soft underneath your feet. You ran towards Antonio who was now chest deep in the water. You reached him eventually and realized that it was hard to touch the bottom so you struggled for a few seconds to stay afloat. You were a decent swimmer, but you were never good at treading water. You continued to struggle for a few seconds until you felt a pair of sturdy hands on your hips from behind. Turning around, you saw Antonio. He smirked and brought your hips close to his.

"Now chica, if you aren't careful you might get yourself all wet." He whispered in a husky voice. Suddenly he wrapped your legs around his hips and you wrapped your arms around his neck so you didn't fall backwards. Before you knew it, your chest was pressed against his and your lips were just inches apart. His eyes shone with lust, similar to the locker room.

Slowly, Antonio began leaning towards your lips, you closed your eyes and waited for lips to touch yours. Antonio's lips were just about to touch yours when you were both startled by an albino shouting "(name) LET'S PLAY THE VOLLEYBALL, JAH?" You and Antonio both jumped up startled. Antonio mumbled under his breath, "fucking albino bastard" You giggled and kissed his cheek. "Oh come on Antonio! Doesn't that sound fun?" You smiled and wound your fingers in his wet hair teasingly. He seemed to purr and before you knew it his hands had moved from your waist to your butt. "Mh chica, I can only take this teasing so much." He growled sexily, you felt yourself growing hot.

You could feel the blood rush to your cheeks. Suddenly Antonio's hands on your butt squeezed down roughly. You gasped as the knot and heat in your abdomen only grew. His hands felt so nice on you, he was rough but not enough to cause you extreme pain. A devilish grin grew on Antonio's lips and his eyes lighted up with a teasing hue. "Quiere mas?" (2) His normally cheery voice was low and husky again. You managed to gasp out a "si", your breathing was shallower now and your body began to ache for him to touch you.

For once, you were about to make the first move and passionately kiss him but as you began moving towards him, Antonio's head was knocked to the side by a flying white object. It was a volleyball, "HAHAHA LOSERS. COME ON" There stood Gilbert on the shore laughing. Antonio grumbled again but he grabbed the ball and grabbed your thighs again. He began carrying you out of the water and he placed you down once you reached the shore.

You and Antonio walked over to a nearby volleyball net, there the teams were chosen. You ended up on a team with Gilbert and Lovino while Antonio, Francis and Feli were on the opposing team. There were several extras per team so you, Lovino and several others decided to sit out a few rounds while the rest of the guys played. For soccer players, they were extremely good! Antonio was especially great, he dove after every ball he could and was always encouraging his teammates. Between him and Francis, who was an amazing spiker, their team soon took the lead. Gilbert was not happy.

He was shouting at his team and threatening them in German. Of course, no one knew what he was saying, but it was pretty funny to watch. After several serves and catching Antonio glancing at you, you turned to Lovi and hoped to relieve some of the tension. "So Lovino, do you like volleyball?"

"No" He replied gruffly. "I like soccer, tomatoes, and tomatoes."

_Well, he must like tomatoes._ You didn't really know what to say after that, then you remembered the scene he must've seen in the locker room. "Uhm, Lovino? About the locker room, I wanted to say.." You were about to apologize when he cut you off "Don't. Antonio deserves it." _Huh?_ "What do you mean?" You asked.

"'Tony is always so supportive of everyone else. But people forget that the tomato bastard needs support too." You didn't expect this of Lovino…Ever. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy to praise someone so readily. But he continued, "He has had a rough past, but he is a good bastardo. He's saved me more than once, he took me in when I was a kid…" Lovi dropped his head, you couldn't see his face past his hair; but you'd imagine it was full of pain and nostalgia. "Take care of him (name), you are his tomate." _Again, with the tomate, What's with a tomate? Am I that red? Or fat? No entiendo (3). _You were about to ask Lovi what being Antonio's tomate meant when you heard Gilbert shouting at you. "Come on (name)!" Gilbert tossed the ball at you. You got up and joined the game, you didn't want to serve first so you took the top left position, closest to the net. Looking towards the net, you came face to face with Feli. "Vee~(name), did you enjoy talking to mi fratello?" You smiled at Feli, "Si! He's nice!" As soon as you said that, Gilbert served the ball over.

The game continued on without you having to touch the ball until it was your turn to serve. You were nervous because you didn't know how to serve, so once Gilbert tossed you the ball; you just stood there dumbfounded. _What do I do? _Before you knew it, Gilbert was standing in front of you "Everything gut?" He asked, his piercing red eyes staring into yours. You looked away and mumbled "I don't know how to serve." Gilbert kind of chuckled and stood beside you attempting to show you how to serve. Clumsily, you attempted to hit the ball several times; but missed. Eventually, you ended up with Gilbert directly behind you, holding your arms and showing you the motion. It was an exceedingly uncomfortable position to be in, especially since every time you glanced over at Antonio, you could practically see the annoyance radiating off of him. You could tell that his emerald eyes were near slits and his ever-present grin was gone. He stood there with his arms across his chest, you felt so bad.

The both teams had decided to take a lunch break as a "half-time" in the game as you were starting to get the hang of serving. Everyone except Antonio and Gilbert left. Once most of the teams had gone, Gilbert kept getting closer and closer to you. You could feel his breath on your cheek as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You also noticed that his hands had moved from your arms to shoulders, they inched their way down your shoulders as well.

As you were about to serve your first serve, you tossed the ball up and time seemed to slow. That's when you became aware of a pressure and warmth on your breast. It was Gilbert, he had tried to cope a feel while you served. But instead of serving, you caught the ball, whipped around and hit him in the face with it. _What an Ass! _If there was one thing you hated, it was someone trying to take advantage of you. You slammed the ball into his face, successfully knocking him down onto the sand. Before you knew it, Antonio was on top of him and punching.

Antonio got several good hits in before you managed to yank Antonio off of Gil. You yelled for Francis who came sprinting over, he was able to subdue Antonio in a headlock until he was able to calm down. Gilbert on the other hand, was more than calm; he was knocked out. He had the beginning of a black eye and a bloody nose. It had all happened in a matter of seconds so several of the guys hadn't realized what had happened. As soon as someone pointed out Gilbert on the ground, they walked over and found him unconscious. You on the other hand, were in front of Antonio and Francis. Antonio was still in a rage, his eyes were full of anger and he kept struggling against Francis. "te detesto!"(4) Antonio shouted, he shouted every curse word he seemed to know too.

You stood in front of him and Francis, he glared at you. As you looked in his eyes, you noticed something else besides anger. _He's hurt…_ You knew it was your fault, you should've said something…All you could think to say was "I'm sorry Antonio" Once you uttered those words, his gaze softened immediately and he hung his head. "No no, I am sorry (name) I shouldn't have…" You cut him off by placing your hand on his cheek and kissing him gently. "Antonio, you did that for me. Thank you" Francis released Antonio and you hugged him tightly. He gripped you tightly as well, it felt so right to be in his arms. You both stayed there for a minute or so until you pulled back and peered into each other's eyes. Antonio still had hurt hiding in his eyes, so you both walked back into the water so he could calm down a bit more as the team gathered around Gilbert.

Gilbert ended up being okay, he just had a bloody nose and a black eye but no serious damage. You encouraged Antonio and Gilbert to talk it out, they did and they made up. Gilbert apologized to you and Antonio for grabbing you; Antonio apologized for beating the crap out of Gil. They laughed, hugged, and joined the rest of the team for lunch.

The rest of the afternoon continued without a hitch; the team decided to call the volleyball match a tie and the guys just ran around splashing each other for several hours. The game "dunk the captain" came about, so of course you contributed by distracting Antonio so his teammates could dunk him. Eventually he stopped falling for it and scooped you up in his arms; he ran around trying to dunk his friends with you in his arms. It didn't work very well but it was fun!

After a long afternoon at the beach, the team decided to head back to the station and wait for the last train out of Valencia. Somehow, you ended up giving Antonio a piggyback! It was quite a comical sight; after several steps Antonio jumped off your back, lifted you up and slung you over his shoulder. The team got a kick out of that, they also got a nice view of your butt. But you tried not to think about that!

The train on the ride from Valencia to Madrid was an overnight train so there were beds that the riders could sleep on. The ride from Valencia back to La Universidad wasn't an over-night trip, but the team loved the idea of a siesta after a long day. The team split up into different rooms. You ended up in a room with Antonio, Lovino and Francis. There were two beds per room, so you of course stayed in a bed with Antonio while Lovi and Francis bickered. Lovi kept calling Francis a "perverted wine-loving bastard" to which Francis would respond "ohonhonhonhon just let me touch your curl." Lovi would smack Francis and kick him off the bed, eventually Francis would crawl on and try again. You and Antonio laughed at their bickering. Antonio laid on his back with his arms behind his head, you rested your head on his chest and intertwined your legs. You were never cold in Antonio's arms because he was so warm. When you began to drift off, he kissed the top of your head and whispered "Buenos noches mi tomate."

That reminded you to ask about the tomate thing, so you mumbled "Antonio, what does it mean that I'm your tomate?" Antonio laughed nervously and blushed, "ah! I thought you were asleep. Pero, when I was a boy I told all mis amigos that I was going to marry a tomato because they were beautiful, unique, and delicious. But all mis amigos said 'Tony, estas loco! (5) you can't marry a plant' So I told them I'd find someone who was 'mi tomate', someone as beautiful, unique and delicious as a tomato." You couldn't help but giggle, _this is just too cute!_ "So I'm tu tomate?" You asked innocently, you bit your lip and gazed up at him with a fake innocent gaze. He laughed and nodded.

"I don't think I'm delicious though"

Antonio scoffed "of course you are (name)!"

You grinned and snorted "pfft whatever" You stuck your tongue out at him too.

Suddenly you felt his lips on your nose and then on your lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue and yours danced and intertwined. Leaving no space untouched and no breath in the both of you, when you finally pulled away to breathe. Antonio ginned his cheeky grin and winked "See? Delicious!"

1. Let's go Chica!

2. (do) You want more?

3. I don't understand

4. I hate you!

5. You're crazy!


	6. La Vida De Amor-SpainxReader Ch6 StoryA

La Vida de Amor

Chapter 6- Story A

You awoke facing Antonio; centimeters away from his face. If you had moved any closer your lips would have touched, but you didn't move at all. _I don't mind being here…_You smiled and blushed, it wasn't like you to willingly be this close to a man! _But Antonio's different, he's more than just some guy…_You were thinking about what Antonio meant to you, when you finally remembered what happened last night. _He must've been dreaming…but he said he loved me! I wonder if he'll remember? _You peered at his sleeping expression hoping to find some sort of answer; his lips were slightly parted and his brown hair was all over the place. His arms hugged you around his waist and back in the same position from the night before.

You sighed lightly, _it doesn't matter. I said what I said! But, I do think I love him. _In the light of day, of course you had some doubts. Soyou gently placed your free hand on his cheek and leaned your forehead against his. You closed your eyes and took several deep breaths before whispering "I think I love you, Antonio." Of course, you thought he was still asleep! But once he heard you say you thought loved him, his emerald eyes opened. His gaze was full of love that made his eyes smolder, his lips were turned up in a big satisfied grin. He kissed you passionately and tightened your embrace, "Really chica? You mean it?" Excitement lit up his face, _he looks like a kid in a candy store!_

"O-of course I do!" You scoffed, Antonio couldn't help but grin and kiss you until you were both breathless. He gently bit your lip and ran his strong hands up and down your back. You began to feel that familiar knot forming in your womanhood; eventually you pulled back for air. For several seconds you laid there and stared into each other's eyes. His emerald gaze pierced you and made your heart flutter like a humming bird. Little did you know, your gaze melted any fears or inhibitions Antonio ever had; he felt indestructible with you by his side. You didn't realize it, but your (color) eyes showed so much care and love that Antonio wanted nothing more than to take you right there. He gazed at you, neither of you could seem to pull yourselves away from eachother.

You were pulled out of your reverie by birds chirping outside of your window. "Their song is almost as beautiful as you (name)" Antonio's hand grazed your cheek and caressed your shoulder. You blushed, "you're crazy!" Antonio chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose " loco for you, si! Would you like breakfast mi querida?" He was about to get up when you pushed his chest back down towards the bed and you pulled yourself up, "It's my turn!" Before he could argue, you took off for the kitchen.

Once you arrived in the kitchen, you slipped on an apron and took out your basic ingredients for a meal in (y/country). You were putting the finishing touches on everything when a warm pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You turned your head to see that Antonio had wrapped his arms around your waist and he was resting his head on your back. "Si?" You purred, you loved feeling his heat. He ran his hands up and down you. When his hands slipped into your shirt, he stopped and rested them on your stomach. Your breathing hitched a little when his hot hands reached your cool skin. Antonio lifted his head right behind yours a whispered in your ear, "Deliciosa" in his deep husky voice. You began to feel the blood rushing to your cheeks in a blush when he grabbed the newly finished breakfast plate; he chuckled at your expression and kissed your cheek. "The breakfast is tambien, claro!" With that, he walked over to the table and began eating.

You finished up your plate and joined him soon after; once finished, Antonio agreed to take you to get your books, to get some clothes and to go grocery shopping! You had worn most of the clothes you had brought in your carry-on already and the washer at La Vida took forever! After breakfast, you cleaned the dishes and threw on some shorts and a camisole. Your outfit wasn't the most covering outfit, but it fit you nicely. The shorts came about mid thigh and your (color) camisole went well with your complexion. You fixed your bed head and headed out to the living room to wait for Antonio. You sat down on one of the couches in the living room; after several minutes of looking out the window, you noticed some ominous clouds off in the distance.

_Those look like rain clouds…is it supposed to rain today?_ You began wondering, you hadn't really packed a rain jacket in your travel on items…Several minutes passed and Antonio stepped in. He was wearing a tan long sleeved dress shirt, a pair of blue jeans with some tears in them and a black striped scarf around his neck. Even when he didn't try, he still looked amazing. You gazed in awe and contemplated how he looked so good for several seconds. "(name) tiene una problema?(1)" He looked a bit concerned, but you smiled back, walked over and gave him a hug. "Nope! Vamos!" With that you dragged Antonio out the door.

Antonio showed you the market place of Madrid, it was right outside of La Universidad! The vendors were kind and helped you with your Spanish and Antonio even picked out things for you to try on! He picked out several beautiful sun dresses that you ended up buying. You also bought pants, shirts, and while Antonio wasn't looking you picked out some cute lingerie. There were also groceries sold at the market so you picked up some food for dinner and meals over the next few days. You brought the groceries and clothes back to La Vida and then left for the bookstore again. There you picked up books for this semesters' classes. You also learned that you and Antonio shared several classes together!

Once you received your books, you and Antonio began walking towards La Vida when you ran into some familiar Italians. "Vee~ (name)! Mi fratello and I were just looking for you bella!" Feli came bounding up to you with Lovino in tow. Feli gave you a large hug and a brief kiss on the cheek. Antonio grasped Feli's shoulder and pushed him away from you lightly, he had a jealous tint to his emerald eyes as he glared at Feli. "Vee~Sorry sorry! I didn't mean anything Tony, she's just so pretty and I wanted to say hello-!" Feli's ramblings were suddenly cut off by Lovino "Forgive my Garlic smelling Dutch oven of a brother." With that he grabbed Feli by the neck and Feli began begging for mercy. "We bring a message from Gil, There is an emergency captains meeting para los Leones in the locker room." Lovino gazed at Antonio and nodded his head "Right now." Antonio sighed and scratched his head "chica, would you mind waiting for me for our date? You can wait with Feliciano and Lovino, no?" You smiled and kissed his cheek "Of course! Hurry back!" Antonio smiled and kissed you, heat rushed from your lips to your cheeks. Antonio chuckled at the sight of your blush and kissed you again "lo siento (name), you're just so cute."

You could hear Feli rambling on about pasta to Lovino, but you didn't care. You were completely absorbed in Antonio's gaze. His cocky smirk spread over his luscious lips so naturally and a hint of mischief glimmered in his gaze. "They will take you back to La Vida, I'll meet you there no? Enjoy yourself!" Antonio winked and started off towards the Los Leones locker room. You watched as Antonio walked off, his tan shirt and jeans fit him nicely. _He has a nice butt….wait what?_ You snapped back into reality and turned to see Feli running around, "-IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO MEAT PUDDING" Lovino shouted, the darker haired Italian glared at Feli as he ran off. "Vee~! But I'm going to have dinner with Ludwig! Ciao (name)!" Feli shouted as he ran off, Lovino sighed and glanced at you. "Sorry, would you like to head back to La Vida?" You didn't really know what to say after that, so you nodded.

You and Lovino began walking back towards La Vida in silence. Until suddenly, Lovino spoke up "(name), I wanted to thank you." _Huh?_ "F-For what?" _This is unexpected…I wonder what I did? _Lovino sighed heavily and looked at you, "For taking care of the tomato bastardo…" You were about to ask what he meant, but he continued. "He's been alone for a long time. His parents died when he was young and soon after he took me in. Tony never showed me his pain; he would always smile and give me a tomato to cheer me up." Lovino gazed down as he continued walking, his eyes were full of nostalgia and what looked like regret. "Make him happy (name). Porfavor." Lovino stopped walking suddenly, you hadn't paid enough attention to realize that you were now in front of La Vida once more. You turned and faced Lovino "Lovino, I promise I'll make him happy." Lovino gave you a rare smile, his olive skin crinkled around his eyes as he grinned, his eyes lit up and he looked exceedingly relieved. "Gratzie, I hope you enjoy your night (name)." He nodded and began walking off.

Gazing up at the sky, you realized that the ominous clouds you had noticed before were now darker and heavier. _I hope Antonio gets back soon, it looks as if it is going to rain hard…_You turned, stepped into La Vida, and gasped. The normally very bright living room of La Vida was lit up by only candles positioned around the room. The soft warm glow emanated throughout the darkened room. You looked down to find rose petals; they formed a path starting beneath your feet. You followed the rose petals into the kitchen, the kitchen was also illuminated by candles only. You walked past the dining room table and noticed a little card with writing, you could barely make out _Tiene un buen tiempo! (2) –Los Leones. _

_ So the team must've helped out? _You continued on the path of petals into the dimly lit hallway. The candlelight gave the hall a seductive yet calming aura. Following the petals lead you to the doorway of your bedroom. The door was partially shut, from the outside you could see candlelight shining out. You gently pushed open the door to find a beautiful sight. Your room was dimly lit by groups of candles in different sizes placed throughout the floor. The rose petals gracefully covered the floor and your bed. And there, sitting on the end of your bed; was Antonio. He had a white button down dress shirt on that was halfway unbuttoned; exposing his tan abdomen and chest. His hair was ruffled and his emerald eyes held of glint of apprehension as he gazed up at you. However, once he saw your shocked face, his apprehension was gone; he stood up from his place on the foot of your bed and approached you. Your heart raced watching Antonio, you knew in that instant that you loved him. _He makes me happy, he cares for me, he's protected me from even his best-friend. I can't stop thinking about you Antonio. I love you._

Once he reached you, he kissed your cheek lightly and wrapped his arms around you. "Hola (name)" He whispered, his voice was low and husky. You couldn't find your voice to respond, your heart was racing and you began to feel really warm. You wrapped your arms around him and leaned against him. You stayed there for several seconds until you heard Antonio whisper "Quieres bailar conmigo?" (3) You hadn't realized that there was music playing in the background until then, you became aware of soft Spanish guitar music coming from somewhere in your room. Finally, finding your voice, you were able to respond with a small "si." Antonio pulled back from your embrace with a smile on his face that lit up his expression. He placed your left hand on his shoulder and with your right hand, he intertwined your fingers with his. His right hand ended up in the crook of your back, pulling you closer. You were now face to face, your chest pressed up against his. Peering up, you saw Antonio's tanned skin glow in the candelight. His lips were parted in a little smile and he looked at you with a gaze so full of affection and care. "Lista?" (4) He whispered. You bit your lip and nodded yes.

Slowly, you and Antonio began twirling in a circle to the rhythm of the song. His grip on your hand or back never loosened as you swayed. A few times, you fumbled over your feet and accidentally tripped. But Antonio helped you back up and continued dancing. As you danced, you both gazed into each other's eyes. It was as if you were having a conversation; a small touch would convey more words than you could ever say. One small glance told you everything you could ever know about his feelings. Before you knew it, Antonio's lips were just centimeters away from yours.

Your mind was blank until his warms lips lightly touched yours. He kissed you softly at first, but after several small kisses; you closed your eyes and pushed yourself farther into the kiss. Antonio was surprised at your sudden courage, but he returned your kisses passionately. Your hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, and your other hand wrapped around the back of his neck. His hand which was intertwined with yours wrapped around your back and pulled you closer to him. After several seconds, you felt Antonio's tongue graze over your lips; pleading. You opened your mouth slowly, allowing Antonio entrance, once again it was like a dance with no words. You could feel the heat coming from your lips and travelling to the rest of your body. Your womanhood also began to feel hot. Antonio soon nipped at your lower lip, causing you to gasp into him. This caused an immediate reaction in Antonio because he then bit your lower lip, but harder and more aggressive. Your moans became louder and louder until you broke apart for air.

The familiar flame of passion was prevalent in Antonio's eyes, especially when he moved his lips from yours to your neck. He nipped at your neck below your jaw, his teeth just barely grazing your skin. His bites were followed by sweet kisses that tickled your skin. He'd then suck on your neck. Twirling his tongue around your exposed flesh and leaving a hickey. He did this on several spots on your neck until he kissed a spot that made you gasp. Antonio chuckled and bit your sweet spot which made you moan in response. Your womanhood was now hot, your face was flushed and you clung to Antonio as he sucked your neck.

Finally Antonio detached himself from your neck and began ravaging your lips with his. You were so engulfed in his kiss that you didn't feel Antonio unbuttoning his shirt; he slipped his shirt off and stood there. You couldn't help but break the kiss and stare, his toned chest shone in the candle light and his hair was ruffled from your grip. As you stared, Antonio's hands made their way underneath the hem of your shirt and he slid your shirt off as well. There you stood in you (color) bra, your face turned as red as a tomato as you stood there. But Antonio stared in awe, "(name), you're so beautiful" He whispered. He took several steps back and sat down on the end of your bed again, his eyes never left you. "R-Really?" You managed to stutter out as you slowly approached Antonio. "I would never lie to you (name)." He replied and smiled, you couldn't control yourself anymore. You rushed forward and knocked Antonio backwards onto your bed. You straddled his hips and kissed him vigorously; his tongue dancing with yours as you ran your hands up and down his chest.

Antonio's hands found his way to your chest, once his hands cupped your breasts; you took in a deep breath. His warm hands fit nicely over your (size, ie large, medium, small) breasts. He began to massage your breasts, slowly kneading them until his grip began to tighten. Suddenly, his hand slipped underneath the fabric of your feeble bra and grazed over the top of your breast. You moaned loudly, you've always had sensitive breasts; but feeling Antonio touch them, drove you crazy. He must've liked your reaction because he quickly lifted you up and switched positions so that you were underneath him on the bed.

His hands found their way around your back, where he unclipped your bra. Antonio slowly lifted your bra and threw it to the side with your shirt. His eyes widened as he gazed at the sight before him, there you laid with your (skin color) chest and flushed face. He was speechless. Once he regained his composure, he began kissing your neck. He kissed from your neck to your collarbone and finally to your chest; leaving a trail of heat wherever his lips touched your skin. He had your right breast in his hand as he perched above your left breast, he quickly gazed up at you, "is this okay chica?" He asked. You didn't care anymore what he did, you just wanted him to touch you. You gasp "Yes, please touch me!" Antonio then took your nipple into his mouth.

Once his mouth touched your nipple, you gasped at the sudden pressure and the sudden ache in your womanhood. Antonio carefully grazed his tongue over your nipple several times, swirling his tongue around while his hand massaged your other breast. When your moans began to die down, Antonio gently bit the flesh surrounding your nipple. You didn't expect this new sensation so you groaned loudly and your hips bucked beneath you. The ache in your womanhood was growing to be almost unbearable. Pressure was slowly building in your abdomen that needed to be calmed.

Sensing your tension and aches, Antonio's hand left your breast and slid down your abdomen to the top of your shorts. His hand slowly undid the top button and zipper; he also pulled your shorts down, exposing your (color) panties. Antonio detached himself from your breast and moved himself down your body so that his face was positioned just above your abdomen. He slid your shorts down to your ankles, carefully taking the fabric fully off of your legs and throwing it off in the distance. He brought his lips to your abdomen where he placed gentle kisses, those kisses began to move farther towards your womanhood. Finally, Antonio reached the top of your panties, he very carefully slid those off and threw them towards your clothes. Once your panties slid off, you brought your legs together to hide yourself. No man had ever seen you like this!

Antonio chuckled and placed his hands on your inner thighs "Now chica, don't worry. I will take care of you" With that, he slowly spread your legs, exposing yourself to him. His hands slowly slid up from their position on your inner thigh, you couldn't take the pressure in your core anymore and you begged. "Please, touch me!" His eyes took on a mischievous glint, "where chica? Here?" He grabbed your breast, it relieved some of the growing heat, but you needed more. "or, here?" he touched your abdomen, you began to squirm as his hand drew closer to your womanhood. "Oh chica, I think you mean here?" Antonio laid his hand on top of your womanhood, placing his thumb on your clit. You shot up like a rocket, the pressure and heat in your womanhood was at an all-time high. You gasped and moaned as he began to move his thumb in a circular motion over your clit. He also teased you by running his pinky up and down your slit, causing your wetness to get all over his fingers.

He slowly inserted a finger into your folds; you bit your lip and tried to stifle your loud moan. His thumb still on your swollen clit, he began to push his finger in and out of your womanhood. You squeezed the sheets for dear life as you tried to suppress an orgasm. But it was no use as soon Antonio added two other fingers, stretching your folds. Your back arched in the beginning of an orgasm, heat began to emanate from your core. Hitting the rest of your body like waves and causing you to bite your lip so you didn't scream in pleasure. As your body began to reach its peak, Antonio began to finger you harder and faster. The increase in speed and force sent you over the edge, your walls tightened around his fingers and your vision blurred as your back arched in orgasm. Antonio continued to finger you, riding out your orgasm with you. As it subsided, your vision cleared and you attempted to catch your breath.

You peered at Antonio, he licked his fingers and crawled back on top of you, but you noticed that there was a large thing of fabric missing; more specifically his pants and boxers. Antonio dangled over you, his erection fully visible in the candle light. You were surprised at how big he was, from the glimpses you'd gotten you couldn't have imagined that this is what he had been hiding! Antonio kissed you briefly on the lips and gazed into your eyes, "(name), are you ready?" He asked, his eyes were full of concern. In response, you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his back, "Si." You both smiled and Antonio positioned his tip at your entrance. You both took a deep breath and he began to push himself into you. At first it was very uncomfortable and the pain caused tears to form at the corners of your eyes. Once Antonio saw he stopped "No (name)! Lo siento, we can stop.." But he was cut off as you kissed him. "Please, keep going" You responded. As he continued pushing in the pain only increased; soon enough, his entire length was inside of you. You were breathing heavily as the pressure in your womanhood began to decrease. After several seconds the pain began to subside, "Antonio, I love you." You gazed up into his eyes, his eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. His cheeks were bright pink and his breath was ragged, but he kissed you deeply. "I love you too (name). So much…" Antonio placed his hands on your hips and slowly moved his hips back and forth towards you. After the first several strokes, the pain was replaced by immense pleasure. Your moans were joined by his grunts as he thrust himself in and out of you. His pace began to increase and he began pounding you harder and harder, your moans turned into gasps as your entire body was wracked by Antonio's motion. Your breasts bounced beneath you and sweat began to accumulate in the small of your back, but you didn't care. You weren't thinking about anything besides you and Antonio in this moment. His member was going deeper and deeper inside of you with every stroke until Antonio hit a certain spot. He had hit your G-spot, this caused your body to shake and your back to arch. Your nails were digging into his back as his member hit your g-spot over and over.

You could hear him moaning your name over and over, this pushed you towards your second climax. You could feel that he was approaching his climax as well because his thrusts were harder and faster now. He kept getting faster and faster until with one final thrust to your g-spot; you reached your climax. Tremors wracked your body as you nearly screamed through your orgasm, your walls tightening around Antonio's member as he shot his load into you. You heard Antonio moaning above you and you felt a warmth spread throughout your abdomen. As you both were recovering from your climaxes, Antonio pulled his now semi limp member from you and laid down next to you. You both were breathing rapidly as you laid face to face in your bed, but you both had large smiles on your face. Antonio kissed your forehead and pulled a sheet to surround you both. The last thing you remember before drifting off into blissful sleep was Antonio "Te amo mucho (name). Will you marry me?"

Of course, your only response, "Si Antonio."

Name, do you have a problem?

Have a good time!

Do you want to dance with me:?

Ready?


	7. La Vida De Amor-SpainxReader Ch6 StoryB

La Vida De Amor

Chapter 6- Story B

Note: I'm sorry it's not as kinky as I wanted it to be! I've had so many requests to update my stories and I've been so busy. So After this chapter, chapter 7 resumes.

Danke!

A loud clash of thunder suddenly awoke you from your deep slumber. The loud _CRACK_ and rumbling continued as you peered through your eyelids; still only half awake. You had awoken in Antonio's arms; he was lying on his back with your head on his chest. Underneath your comforter, your legs were also wildly entangled. As your eyes slowly opened, you realized where you were. _He's so warm…_You didn't dare move, you knew that if you did, you would wake him and have to deal with the consequences of last night.

_Last night…was he dreaming? _Your eyes flicked up to peer at Antonio's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, his tanned skin was smoothed by his peaceful expression and his light lips were barely parted as he snored lightly. He was knocked out cold, _maybe I just dreamt the entire thing? _You recall stories that (bestfriend's name) had told you of people dreaming up entire sexual encounters. _Yea…that's what happened, I dreamt it all. _As you tried to convince yourself, you felt a pang of pain in your heart. _Do I want it to be a dream though? _

You sighed and relaxed in Antonio's arms, _Que sera sera right?(1) _You began to feel Antonio's heat spreading from his body to yours, but you also began to feel something else. On the front of your thigh, you felt a bulge in the front of Antonio's shorts. You began to blush intensely, the bulge from Antonio's pants was so large that it created a tent with the comforter. You peered down at the tent in the comforter, _he's really that big? _You knew he was large, but never to this extent. _Could that even fit?_ Your blush intensified as you began to fantasize of ways that Antonio would make it fit.

Your body suddenly became a lot warmer as your fantasies continued and a strange pressure began to build in your lower abdomen and womanhood. Suddenly you had the intense urge to touch your breasts or womanhood. _What the hell? _You could feel your nipples hardening through your thin camisole, _there's no way he can't Not feel this…_But Antonio didn't stir. As the pressure and heat continued to rise, the thundering outside gradually became louder. You could see flashes of lightning outside your window, lighting up the gloomy room for several milliseconds until plunging you back into semi-darkness. Eventually a heavy rain began to pound on the roof of La Vida. You peered at Antonio's peaceful sleeping face, his tanned skin perfectly stretched and peaceful; he even had a little of his usual smile. _Maybe if I'm quiet and don't move to much I could help myself a little…_

You normally didn't masturbate or touch yourself sexually…but the pressure and the urges to touch yourself became nearly unbearable as you laid next to Antonio and his flag pole. Ever so slowly and silently you worked one of your hands under the comforter, down the sheet, and finally reaching the material that covered your womanhood. Once your hand reached your panty line, your heart rate began to increase substantially. Your slender fingers slipped past the upper elastic of your panties and you gently began stroking yourself; biting your lip, you held back many small moans and hisses of pleasure. _It feels so good…_All of the pent up pressure, all or the urges, seemed to converge into a heat radiating from your core. You were hot.

You hadn't realized it, but as you began stroking yourself and your breaths became shallower, you began breathing louder. This is what woke Antonio up from a nice erotic dream; but the sight before him, was no match for any dream he could have of you. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a flushed, pink-faced you furiously biting your lip. He couldn't figure out why you were so pink and flushed, but after several seconds he was able to notice the small repetitive stroking motion underneath the sheet down by your crotch. Antonio's face turned tomato red in record time, his emerald eyes gazed over your body lovingly as he watched you begin to pleasure yourself. Without alerting you to his presence of course.

As you began to pleasure yourself more, you could feel that craving build up again. Except this time, it wasn't just fleeting pleasure, you had the desire to feel your body ravaged; true, unadulterated pleasure. _Jeez, what am I doing? _You stop stroking yourself and a whimper escapes your lips. Through whimpers of withdrawals and heavier breathing, you gasp out "Dios mio…"(1). Unaware that the gorgeous Spaniard next to you was awake; needless to say, you nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when he whispered back "What is the matter (name)?" You turn to face Antonio, his emerald eyes watched you with curiosity and desire. He wanted nothing more than to take you right there, but he wanted to make sure that you enjoyed every moment.

You mumble while looking at Antonio, "I uhm…I-I was kind of having a problem…" You trailed off. Antonio chuckled and smiled, "Chica, you know I'd be willing to help you with anything." He winks, pulls your face closer to his and makes sure that your lips connect. You both stayed there for several minutes, not moving away from the kiss. His soft lips caressed yours as you breathlessly kissed for several minutes, the heat in your core intensified ten-fold. Antonio's soft large hands cupped your cheeks as you remained locked in the kiss for several minutes, only breaking apart to breathe. Once the warmth of his lips left yours, you slowly opened your eyes. You felt a rush of warmth spread over your body as you stared into his emerald eyes, his lips hovered several inches in front of yours as he gazed at you lovingly.

His eyes smoldered a liquid jade as his lips turned up in a smile "(name), you're beautiful…" He stroked your cheek with his large hand and placed a kiss on your forehead. Heat rushed to your cheeks in a blush as he kissed your forehead, but the pressure in your womanhood and heat radiating did not vary. The ache in the pit of your stomach to be ravaged was still prevalent and it needed to be resolved. Without thinking too much, you quickly straddled Antonio's waist while still remaining underneath the blanket. After the blanket settled and you had moved, he became aware that your hips were now directly on top of his raging erection and your perky breasts were pressed against his chest as you leaned forward onto him; your lips still only several inches away from his.

Antonio's always grinning face looked up at you in pure shock, it was apparent that he didn't expect these turn of events; but it also appeared he seemed to enjoy it as his hands found their way to your hips. Feeling Antonio's erection poke you directly between your legs was quickly turning you on, and you jolted forward to surprise him with a kiss. As your lips explored his, you decided it was your turn to be dominant and you gently bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance. But Antonio was being stubborn, with a devilish grin on his face of course. As you continued kissing the Spaniard, one of your hands found the area in which Antonio's erection was straining against, you gently moved your hand over the large bulge between his legs. He gasped, feeling your hand on his crotch; this was your opportunity! So you took this chance to explore his cavern as he moaned into your kiss. Feeling Antonio's moans only made you want to pleasure him more, his moaning would vibrate your chest as you kissed and your hand moving over his erection would go faster. That is until you decided there were too many clothes on.

You broke the kiss and leaned back up on your hips, you were now perpendicular to Antonio's body as you grabbed the hem of your (favorite color) shirt and threw it off somewhere. Your shorts were also thrown in another direction as Antonio gently pulled them off of you. Afterwards, you sat on Antonio's hips in your (favorite color) bra and panties. His boxers didn't do much for restraining his bulge, so you felt as his erection seemed to get even harder gazing up at you. His face was smoothed out, his eyes glazed over in admiration as he gazed at you. He slowly reached a hand out that landed on your side, right above your hip. His hands were so warm on your cool skin.

"Dios Mio (name)…You drive me crazy chica" He chuckled. You rotated your hips on top of his erection for several seconds, before stopping and whispering "Oh yea? Well I want you to drive me loca Antonio." As soon as Antonio heard this, a devilish grin spread over his lips and he quickly rose up and brought you down on the bed. He was now leaning over you, his one hand next to your face and your other resting on your waist. His large erection now hung over you and brushed along the top of your panty line. Your face turned red instantly as you wished for him to touch you. "Si Chica, I'll drive you crazy. But you have to beg." He leaned down and whispered huskily in your ear, while doing so his fingers softly traced the top of your panty line.

The ache in your womanhood was unbelievable, you were about ready to rip everything off and take him there! But you restrained yourself and found some courage to whisper grumpily a "please". Antonio's fingers slipped past your panty line and stroked the top of your woman hood. _So close…_Antonio grinned again and said "what was that chica? I couldn't hear you." Once again you muttered out another "porfavor". Antonio's fingers curved into the folds of your womanhood as he gently rubbed your clit. You gasped once his warm fingers touched you, it felt so good. But he was going in excruciatingly slow circles on your clit; you still needed to feel ravaged. Antonio gazed down at you and almost growled "One more time Chica." Quickly after this he rammed two fingers directly into your hot, wet womanhood. A sting of pain shot through you briefly as you adjusted to these new foreign objects, but damn did it feel amazing! Once the pain was replaced by pleasure, you moaned and writhed. After that initial taste, Antonio had stopped moving his fingers. "Please Antonio, fuck me!" you moaned loudly.

Antonio's Jade eyes bored into yours and he kissed you roughly, "Of course Chica." He slid your panties down your hips and legs, throwing them off to join your other clothes. Shortly after, his boxers followed suit. Antonio really was very large, your eyes widened in surprise and fear. _Will that hurt? _You gazed anxiously at it; Antonio, noticing your gaze, kissed you passionately; infusing all of his feelings for you and emotions into it as much as he could. After pulling away from the kiss, he gazed at you "are you ready (name)?" The heat in your core and womanhood was nearly overwhelming, you needed him inside of you. "Si."

You felt the tip of Antonio's erection on your lips as he positioned himself in front of your entrance, those small touches were enough to send shock waves through your body and pleasure. He teased you by rubbing the tip of his erection along your slit for several seconds, causing your desire and yearning to increase ten-fold. You groaned and pushed your hips towards him "Please, Antonio. Fuck me like you mean it!" you gasped out. The Spaniard chuckled and slowly pushed his long length into your pulsing hot entrance. Your walls stretched around his length as tears prickled at the corner of your eyes, once Antonio was fully inside of you; with his hips locked against yours, he leaned down and kissed the tears forming at the corner of your eyes. He gazed at your flushed face as you panted beneath him, "(Name), I will love you like I mean it, because I mean it chica. Te amo." You swore you saw a bright pink blush dance across his cheeks, but before you could say anything else, Antonio began slowly pushing in and out of you. Any thoughts were forgotten in a moment of pleasure and passion.

Your womanhood felt so full as Antonio began thrusting in and out faster. As his speed increased, your body began to rock from his force and your breasts began to bounce softly; your arms had found their way around Antonio's neck as you clung onto him. Antonio's speed and force behind his thrusts gradually became faster and harder as your nails dug into his back. "(name), you're so Hermosa…" Antonio gasped out as his thrusts began a new speed and force, all the while you had been moaning his name. As his thrusts got harder, you began screaming his name and gasping for the air leaving your lungs "Antonio! Yes-Right there!" His erection had hit your G-spot, sending you into cloud nine. The pleasure you experienced as you made love was unmatched, after several minutes of intense thrusting to your G-spot, you could feel a knot begin to form in your womanhood. This knot continued to grow as Antonio's thrusts continued, you were almost to your climax when Antonio leaned over and bit your nipple. This sent you into a frenzy, you clawed his back as you reached climax; your walls tightening over his erection as he pounded you. When Antonio heard your high screams from climax and you frantically gasping "Yes Antonio!" as you came, he couldn't hold back any longer. When your walls clasped his erection with a whole new force, he felt his end coming near.

You rode out your orgasm as his thrusts became erratic and harder; his normally small grunts and moans were now nearly as loud as your screams. After several seconds of erratic thrusts, he groaned out "(name) I'm gonna…" he didn't get to finish his statement as you pulled him down towards you and kissed him. Antonio was thrown over the edge at this new stimulus and he pushed into you one last time as his seed squirted into you. You both pulled away from the kiss panting and red-faced. In exhaustion, Antonio pulled his now semi-erect cock out of you and he rested his head on top of your chest; placing his ear right above your heart and nestled above your breasts. His deep breaths and yours slowed down after several minutes, "(name), your heart is racing." He smiled on your chest. You snorted and giggled "This is what you do to me." You smiled. Antonio raised his head and placed his chin on your chest, gazing at you through his emerald eyes. "(name), I love you. A-and I-I…Uh…" Antonio stuttered and his face turned bright red. _He looks so cute! _You couldn't help it, so you kissed him passionately. As soon as your lips broke, you whispered "te amo tambien." You kissed him again. Once again as soon as your lips broke apart, Antonio whispered; "marry me (name)?"

You laid there in shock for several seconds before a burst of courage too over your mouth, after which you whispered a small "Si Antonio." And wrapped your arms around the strong and sturdy Spaniard. His warmth seeped into you as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the last thing you heard before sleep overtook you was "gracias (name). I love you."

My god chica…


End file.
